oliefandomcom-20200213-history
The Save-Ums!
a Synopsis The Save-Ums are a group of six characters of various appearances, who help various creatures when they run into difficulty by Luna Minami. Each episode begins with a call on the "femdom screen" (essentially a discord room) from an inhabitant of the world in which the Save-Ums live. The caller describes the difficulty that needs to be solved, and then selected Save-Ums travel to the scene of the problem. There are three different places that the Save-Ums travel to solve problems: Rock World, an island with a large mountain, Lava World, a tropical island with a volcano, and Wave World, which is under the ocean. The Save-Ums then assist in solving the problem. Each episode ends with the problem being solved and the Save-Ums returning to their headquarters. Characters * Jazzi is a passionate girl who dreams to speak the language of wild horses. She is afraid of water and is shown to be the leader in numerous episodes. She also looks out for her younger brother B.B. Jammies, but all the Save-Ums look out for him as well. She is voiced by Tajja Isen. * Noodle is a hound dog-like creature who is the most intelligent of the group (and is the most mature) often being the voice of reason letting others see what is right. He often chooses the machines needed for the job and pilots the Subchopper. He is voiced by Mark Rendall (Season 1) and Cameron Ansell (Season 2). * Custard is a cool cat-eared Save-Um who pilots the Zoomer and goes on most of the missions. He is known for saying "Bam!" when he gets an idea. He is voiced by Jordan Francis (Season 1) and Grey DeLisle (Season 2). * Ka-Chung is a hippopotamus-like creature who is the toughest Save-Ums. As his name implies, he is well known to shout "Ka-Chung!" as his catchphrase. He pilots the Ka-Drill. He is voiced by Mitchell Eisner. * Foo is an angelfish-like creature who is the nicest of the Save-Ums and goes on most of the missions. She flies a jet pack. She is voiced by Aaryn Doyle. * B.B. Jammies is Jazzi's younger brother, who has a purple American football-shaped head. Since he is too young to go on missions, he mostly plays with the Puffs. He is voiced by Connor Price. Drives and rides * Zoomer. It can drive to the places. * Ka-Drill. It can ride and dig the tunnel underground to the under the sea and places. * Subchopper. It can ride and fly and transform into an submarine to the under the sea and places. Seas, places and planets * Bikini Bottom * Lava World * Rock World * The Home Planet from Tiny Planets * The Planets of Nature * The Planets of Sound * The Planets of Stuff * The Planets of Light & Colors * The Planets of Self * The Planets of Technology * Everwilde Videos Category:TV Series Category:Super Heroes Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Animated Series